


Roles

by SushiOwl



Series: Cam Shows [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go out on a date then fuck on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> Direct sequel to the first two in the series.

The next time Derek saw Stiles, it was a Friday, and they had a date. They went out to eat and to a movie. The food was great, and the movie was bad, but at least they had plenty to talk about. It was still a bit early, and Stiles didn't have a show for an hour, so they decided to go to the park next to his apartment complex and just hang out.

“If I wanted to watch some chick run through the woods in her panties for two hours, I would have bought a Victoria Secret magazine,” Stiles said as they walked around the green path. “Not that I object to some B-movie nudity, but sometimes it's just...” He waved a hand.

“Gratuitous?” Derek supplied.

“That,” Stiles said, snapping and pointing at him, before he hopped up on the edge of the path and walked with his arms out.

Derek resisted the urge to hold his hips. “The movie was your idea.”

“Don't remind me.” Stiles hopped down and turned, walking backwards. “Just know that you do have veto power on my movie decisions. You're welcome to suggest things.”

“I wanted to see the new Transformers movie,” Derek told him with a shrug.

Stiles halted with a squeak of his sneaker, putting himself in front of Derek and setting his hands on his hips. “You mean we could have been watching giant robots punching each other, and you would have been okay with that?”

“Sure,” Derek said, blinking at Stiles. “Why not?”

Stiles stepped closer, putting a hand on Derek's cheek. “Tell me these things next time.”

Smiling softly at him, Derek leaned in and kissed him. “I like robots. Pacific Rim was a great movie.”

Sighing contently, Stiles bumped their noses together. “I like you 300% more now.”

“Glad to hear it.” 

They ended up in a little playground, sitting on the swings and swaying back and forth. “So what have you been doing since everyone went off to college?” Stiles asked, hands on the chains holding him up.

Derek had his hands folded in his lap, and he was staring at his shoes. “I've been working as a mechanic. It's nice actually having a nine to five as opposed to being worried the ground's going to open up and eat Beacon Hills.”

“So it's been quiet?” Stiles's swing creaked as he swung back and forth a little.

“Yeah. Deaton says the residual energy from the Nemeton has been depleted.”

“That's good.” Stiles was quiet for a moment, before he swung to the side and bumped Derek. “I bet you like being a regular Joe instead of a stalwart protector.”

Derek planted his foot and bumped Stiles back. “Yeah, it's nice.” Living on the head of a pin, waiting for the next deadly thing to come creeping into town had been exhausting. It was nice to get to sleep in on his off days instead of hunting around the woods for things that wanted him and his dead.

He missed his pack, but he was glad they were all moving on with their lives. Scott was studying to become a vet full time, and he'd met a girl named Kira at the college he was at. Lydia had gotten accepted into an Ivy League college, which was no surprise. Ethan and Aiden had stuck together and followed Danny to a college in Nevada. And Isaac was at an university in SoCal. 

After Scott had left, Melissa had turned all her motherly instincts onto Derek. They talked weekly, and whenever she came over to the loft it was always with food, which she made sure to keep his fridge stocked with. She had even made him decorate his loft. He'd asked her why she'd cared, and she'd said, “You're kind of like Scott's wolf brother, which makes you my wolf son. Now shut up and pick out a nice throw rug.” He liked her a lot.

The sheriff was another beast altogether. Derek had a feeling he only kept in touch to make sure that Derek didn't start turning teenagers again, despite the fact that Derek was a beta and couldn't anymore. They met at the Stilinski house every Sunday, drank beer, and watched the game. It was nice once the sheriff changed and put his gun away.

The Argents weren't in town often. Chris had told him that he and Allison had taken their hunting on the road, but beyond that, they hadn't communicated.

Stiles spun around in his swing, twisting up the chain then lifting his feet and letting it spin out. He looked a little dizzy but happy. “I'm looking forward to having a break from school so I can go home and see my dad.”

“He'll be happy to see you,” Derek said, watching him. 

“Spring Break is soon,” Stiles said, turning in his swing and putting his beat up Vans on either side of Derek's combat boots. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot,” Derek replied, toeing at Stiles's foot.

“Can I spend it at your loft?” His eyes were soft, sweet. 

Derek wanted to kiss him. “If you want to. Any particular reason why?”

Stiles smiled. “I just want to be with you. Y'know, be able to spend the night together without you having to leave first thing in the morning to head back to Beacon Hills. I want to have breakfast with you, maybe take showers with you, just generally be _with_ you.”

Derek felt a clenching around his heart, and he swallowed.

“Also,” Stiles went on, holding the chains and leaning back. “I can't necessarily do shows in my old bedroom. Those walls are paper thin.”

“Oh,” was the first thing that Derek managed to say, and Stiles blinked at him.

“Are you okay with that? I mean, I know it's your space and all. Are you going to get all territorial on me?” Stiles turned, the top of his head brushing Derek's shoulder.

Derek kissed his nose. “No, it's fine.”

That cute nose scrunched up. “That mean you're going to join me on cam again tonight?”

“If you want me to,” Derek told him, forever charmed by everything Stiles was.

“Good, because I got us new masks.”

“Did you now?”

Derek's mask had ears. They weren't that big or furry, but they were definitely ears. They were triangles of black cloth, just to the sides of the eyes. He stared at them, before he lifted his gaze to Stiles grinning in front of him. 

“Cute, huh?” Stiles asked, before he tied on his mask. It was red lace over white cloth. “Get the gimmick?” 

Derek didn't even have to try. “Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf?” he drawled, letting Stiles take his mask and secure it around his head.

“That's right,” Stiles said, dropping his hands to Derek's shirt to push it up his chest. When he got it off, he leaned in to kiss him, and Derek set his hand on the back of Stiles's head to hold him there.

Kissing him was like second nature. Stiles lips slid against his like they were made to be there. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, and Derek wanted to press him up against the wall (or bed or floor, he wasn't picky) and roll his hips against his until he was gasping and begging to be fucked by Derek's cock alone.

“Mmn,” Stiles moaned as he pulled back, his lips looking plump and slick. “Save it for the camera, big guy.” He gestured at Derek's pants before he pulled off his own clothes until he was in his underwear only.

Derek was in the same state when he followed him onto the bed, sitting just behind Stiles as he pulled up his channel and logged in. There were a few people waiting, casually talking amongst themselves.

BigC4U: It was too bad his partner didn't join him the last couple times. 

BigC4U: I miss tall, dark and smokin'.

VirxLondo: Maybe he'll be there tonight.

BigC4U: Hopefully.

RainbowTentacles: Is this channel any good? It's gotten a lot of upvotes on the main page lately.

BigC4U: This channel is the BEST.

VirxLondo: Totally. Red's great, and he's had a partner once who was a completely hottie.

Stiles turned his head and grinned at Derek. “They like us.”

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles's shoulder. “Looks like they do.”

RainbowTentacles: Cool. Glad I decided to pay the fee then.

VirxLondo: You won't be disappointed.

RainbowTentacles: Love your name. I'm a huge Babylon 5 fan.

BigC4U: I was wondering what that's from.

VirxLondo: I'm a bit of a nerd.

RainbowTentacles: I'm surprised your name isn't G'KarxLondo though.

RainbowTentacles: Since that's clearly the superior ship. :)

VirxLondo: I will fight you to the death.

Stiles let out a sharp laugh, before he turned on the camera and waved at their audience. 

Red24: Hey, guys. No dueling, please.

BigC4U: Yay, you have your partner with you!

VirxLondo: Nice masks.

RainbowTentacles: Hey, this is my first time in your channel. You two are pretty hot.

That made Stiles smile, and Derek wrapped his arm around his waist to nuzzle at his throat. Stiles giggled, patting his cheek before his fingers found the keys again.

Red24: Welcome. And thanks.

VirxLondo: OH I get it!

VirxLondo: Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, right? Is that what you're doing?

Red24: Gold star for you.

BigC4U: Does that mean Big Bad's going to chase you down and eat you up?

Red24: Close.

Stiles turned and pushed Derek down on the bed before he could react with more than an 'oof.' He climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. Derek didn't bother holding back, grabbing onto Stiles's head and kissing him with everything he had until Stiles was moaning and rolling his hips down.

Derek turned them over, his hands moving down to push Stiles's legs far apart so he could thrust against him, push moans out of his throat for Derek to swallow. His skin was hot under his hands, flushed with excitement. Stiles gave back everything he got, dragging his nails against Derek's back and down to grab his ass. Derek couldn't help his growl, a low rumbling noise in his chest.

There was a ping from the laptop, and they both glanced over.

RainbowTentacles: Mr. Wolf's really getting into this.

Derek couldn't help his toothy grin, showing off his blunted teeth. He set said teeth over Stiles's shoulder, sucking on the skin until the blood came to the surface and he could just taste it. Stiles let out a little mewl as Derek sucked his skin into a purple mark.

It didn't matter that they were on camera. There was something about this that was just theirs. Stiles may have been moaning where others could hear it, but he was doing so because of what Derek did. Those sounds were for him. And the way he moved, the undulations of his body, those were for him too. And everything Derek did in return was just for Stiles.

After Derek left an impressive hickey on Stiles's skin, he rolled them back over again and sat up. He rocked his amazing butt over Derek's hard on, smiling down at him as Derek let out little sounds of appreciation. “Feel good, o' wolf of mine?” he asked in a low voice.

Derek just grinned, before he rolled them over again. They laughed as they fought for control, pawing at each other's hands and body. Derek could have pinned him in a second, but he liked the feel of Stiles's body straining against his, the way he ground his hips up or down, depending on where he was. Derek dragged his tongue along Stiles's nipple, earning a laugh as Stiles flailed. His hand smacked right into the laptop, and it fell off the edge of the bed, landing with a snap.

“Whoops,” Stiles said, wriggling out from under Derek and leaning over the bed. The laptop had shut on landing, so he had to bring the page back up and log back in. He let out some bubbly laughter as he typed.

Red24: Sorry, guys. We got a bit too excited, I guess.

VirxLondo: Don't apologize. It's fun to watch.

BigC4U: What are you guys going to do?

Red24: What do you want us to do?

VirxLondo: I want to see Big Bad Wolf fuck Red Riding Hood like you teased us last time.

Red24: We can do that.

RainbowTentacles: Can I make a suggestion?

Red24: Go ahead.

RainbowTentacles: What about we have Little Red fuck Big Bad instead?

VirxLondo: That might be a better idea. Maybe I won't fight you to the death. Truce.

BigC4U: I'm all about this idea.

RainbowTentacles: How about Little Red rims Big Bad until he's begging for it?

VirxLondo: I officially like you now.

BigC4U: Please do this, Red.

Derek lifted a brow at Stiles when he turned his head to look at him. “Do you want to do that?” he asked, his hand moving up and down Stiles's back.

VirxLondo: I love how he asks. Put a ring on that.

Stiles snorted, turning and running his fingers over Derek's stubble. “I should be asking you. You cool with bottoming?”

They hadn't discussed it, even though they probably should have. They didn't talk about sex much when they weren't together. They usually talked about what Stiles was studying, a game he was playing, or Derek's work. Or they talked about a whole lot of nothing just to hear each other speak. 

He shrugged a shoulder, leaning in to put their lips a breath apart. “Yes, if it's you.”

The laptop exploded with dinging.

VirxLondo: Awwwwwww!

BigC4U: So cute.

RainbowTentacles: Cavities, I'm going to get so many cavities.

BigC4U: Treat him gently.

VirxLondo: Unless he wants it hard.

BigC4U: Yeah.

Stiles grinned, pecking Derek's lips.

Red24: We'll just have to see.

Stiles turned, smiling at Derek and leaning in to kiss him again. “Get on your stomach, my wolf,” he said against Derek's lips, before he pulled back so he could do just that. 

Derek pillowed his cheek on his arms as Stiles pulled his underwear down and off. He pushed his legs apart and pulled the laptop between them so he was completely exposed. Derek knew he shouldn't have been as into that as he was, because he was only on the cam show to please Stiles. Right?

“Now that is a thing of beauty,” Stiles said as he pushed his cheeks apart to show off his hole. 

Derek laughed into his arms, a flush creeping over his cheeks and shoulders. “Shut up.”

“No, no really. You have a very nice butt,” Stiles said, before he leaned in and dragged the flat of his tongue across Derek's hole.

Derek groaned, his fingers digging into his own arms. Stiles went slow, languidly licking at him like he was a sweet, melting thing. It made sounds leave his mouth that he wasn't remotely proud of—breathy whines and desperate little moans. But he couldn't bring himself to care too much, not when Stiles was rolling his tongue around the rim of his hole like that. _God._

“Fuck,” he whimpered, canting his hips and trying to push back against that talented mouth, but Stiles just held him down and kept up his torturous pace. It was payback for when Derek had edged him while sucking him off. It had to be. Stiles wasn't the kind of person to go slow without motive.

He wanted to put on a _show_.

Derek bit his teeth together, wishing he could tell Stiles to hurry up by using his name. Instead he arched and reached back to grab onto Stiles's short hair, fisting his fingers in it. Stiles let out a grunt against him, looking up over the mounds of his ass and smiling with those eyes of his. Asshole. He tried to pull Stiles harder against him, but he couldn't control the way Stiles's tongue lapped at him with barely there kitten licks.

“I really am going to eat you,” Derek promised him in a growl, dropping his hand away from Stiles's hair.

Stiles just trailed his tongue in a circle, before lifting his chin to grin cheekily. “What big threats you have, grandma,” he said, before he bit Derek's ass cheek and made him jump. “Besides, that's my job.”

He stopped teasing, and Derek was _not_ prepared for it. That clever tongue of his stabbed inside of him, swirling in a circle to touch places inside that made him moan aloud. He was ruthless, undulating his tongue and opening him up with sloppy, wet motions. Stiles slowly pressed a finger inside up to the second knuckle and tugged, pulling Derek's hole open and licking inside.

Then, Stiles pulled back and Derek turned his head to look at him, watching him dig around in the nightstand for lube and a condom, taking the former and slicking up his fingers. He ran one of those fingers in a circle around Derek's tingling hole, and he was about to growl at him about teasing when Stiles pressed it inside right to the base and curled it. An interesting sound left Derek.

Stiles let out a little laugh, doing it again, and Derek pressed his hips back, wishing he had his knees under him so he could fuck himself back on Stiles's finger. He wanted more. He wanted everything. Stiles seemed to understand that because he added a second finger and spread them, using his other hand to push Derek's cheek to the side to show their audience how readily he had opened up for him, how hungry for it he was.

“Will you just fuck me already?” Derek growled out, pushing back against those long fingers.

“Pushy,” Stiles said in an affectionate manner, before he removed his fingers and grabbed the condom. He rolled it down on his dick as Derek watched over his shoulder. “Okay, move with me here.” He grabbed Derek under the knee and turned him onto his side, pressing in close behind him with the laptop at a low camera, catching the perfect slide of Stiles's cock inside of Derek's clenching hole.

Derek put his head back, letting out a little noise as Stiles sucked at his neck, starting to roll his hips. It was perfect, a slow, hard drag along his prostate. Derek reached down to grab onto Stiles's hip, digging his fingers into his skin hard enough to bruise. He didn't even bother trying to control the rhythm, because Stiles was just amazing. He let out hard moans as he was fucked up into, his own cock sliding along his stomach. 

“Fuck,” he bit out, his toes curling. He had never wanted to give over control like this, but Stiles could bend him any way he wanted to, and Derek would just whine and go along with it.

Stiles lifted Derek's leg up high, making it so easy to thrust in and out of him with wet, slick sounds. He was breathing hard against Derek's neck, his full lips pressed into the skin. “My wolf,” he whispered, far too soft for the mic to pick up and be heard by the others. It was just for Derek.

Derek clenched down hard on him, drawing out a hard moan, before Stiles thrust in hard, punching a sound out of him. “Yours,” he whispered back, ever soft. 

Stiles's cock pounded him again and again, pushing the oxygen from his lungs the moment he took a breath. He was almost lightheaded, fucked senseless, and he could feel the curling of heat and pleasure low in his stomach. “Harder,” he bit out, trying to move his hips faster but lacking leverage. Stiles did as told, slamming against that spot inside him with deadly accuracy.

Derek couldn't even try to hold back, his back arching as he cried out and clenched down, shooting all over his stomach. Stiles cried out behind him, thrusting once, twice, thrice then stilling and biting down on his neck hard enough to make Derek's wolf inside roll over and bare its belly. 

Stiles slowly lowered his leg, and Derek just laid there, content enough to purr. He continued to lie there as Stiles pulled out slowly and removed the condom. He felt him moving around but didn't even react when Stiles came back with a wet cloth and wiped off Derek's stomach and chest. The most he did was roll onto his back as Stiles settled behind him and pulled the laptop over. Derek turned his head to look.

VirxLondo: That was one hell of a money shot.

BigC4U: The Big Bad Wolf is all fucked out. 

Stiles chuckled at that, leaning over him to type.

Red24: If I can get him the right way on my bed, I'm going to cuddle him until we fall asleep.

VirxLondo: So cute.

RainbowTentacles: So you guys are in a real relationship?

RainbowTentacles: It's not just an on cam thing?

Red24: It's real.

VirxLondo: No wonder you guys have such great chemistry.

BigC4U: Sleep well, Red and Wolf.

Red24: Thanks. See you guys tomorrow.

The laptop was closed, and Stiles leaned over to set it on the floor, before he looked down at Derek. And Derek stared back up at him. “You're going to have to move. I'd move you, but you are like 200lbs of pure muscle, so I'm going to need your help here.”

Derek didn't want to move, but he managed to push himself up and get over to the pillows. He was still on top of the covers, so Stiles wrapped them up like a burrito, mostly on top of him. He didn't mind though. He put an arm around him and nuzzled into his hair. “You know,” Derek said softly. “I don't have to work tomorrow.”

Stiles tipped his head up. “So you don't have to take off first thing in the morning?”

“No. I can stay all day if you want me to.” He trailed his lips over Stiles's forehead.

“That'd be nice. I'd like for you to be all mine for a day.”

Little did Stiles know, Derek was his completely, and for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the swift and enthusiastic read, [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> Next time: Spring break.
> 
> I love the ideas you guys have! Keep 'em coming!


End file.
